A Resurrection
by maverick62289
Summary: A broken Naruto has wondered the world...alone in the prison of his own soul. As he became lost in the memories of dead senseis and tragic childhoods...someone found him.


Alright guys help me out...I've been trying to put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard rather) getting this long story down from my thoughts. What do you all think? Any comments welcomed.

Untitled

Five Years After The Sound Arc…

Amid the field of ash he stood motionless, grinding the cinders in his hand as if he was trying to compact them into a rock. He had not cried since the day it had all happened…the day he broke his bond with Konoha.

He was no longer that foolish child with stupid dreams and thoughts of revenge. He had come to realize his problems…his sins. He had come to realize he could not define himself by his own character or his own actions. He would never be regarded as anything more than the power he possessed. After you committed the act…there was no forgiveness or absolution. It was all a lie.

Even now years later…

Whenever someone recognized him, the hushed whispers were all about his act…his sin. Murdering one of the Sannin tended to garner you a lot of attention, whether wanted or not. It didn't matter to anyone his remorse…his undying guilt over it.

But he had stopped feeling sorry for himself. The memories were still haunting him, as they probably would the rest of his days. He opened his hand and stared at the deep scar on his thumb…

'COME ON!!!' His tears didn't make his blood work any better. The Toads still refused to answer his summon. His thumb continued to pump blood and even though he literally drained his body of chakra…all his efforts resulted in was puffs of smoke and no results.

Naruto shook the memories away for now. They would continue to haunt him in his dreams later. Everyone had abandoned him…

He had lost everyone…every bond he had ever known was lost to him now. He had become self-reliant.

He now understood why Sasuke was so cold…

'YOU WHO NEVER LOST ANYTHING???!!! HUH!!!???' Sasuke's words rang as true as they had all those years ago. The Uchiha was right. He had never known what loss truly was…he had started off alone.

He remembered being in the depth of his loneliness as a child…Sasuke had been right. To have nothing was horrible…to gain something then lose it was far worse. He felt like the huge scab that had covered the loneliness of his childhood had been ripped off…the pain would never heal…never be any easier.

But it was different now.

He didn't fall for the deception of bonds. They didn't make you any better…stronger. They were a weakness your enemies used to gain leverage against you. They were a slight against your character…a piercing vulnerability.

He let the ash fall from his hand and surveyed the destruction. He had killed the Sannin Jiraiya and he would have to accept that. Konoha already had…

He had just now started to accept it himself. Things were irrevocably changed. He would never be Hokage…he would never be a Leaf ninja again. Their envoys to him were bullshit. He knew Tsunade just hoped he would return…

For what? So he could be Konoha's trump card again? If anything Konoha was safer without him there. If anything they should be glad he wasn't there…

What could he have gone back to anyway? The only place he could have worked without total ridicule would be ANBU. Even then his squad mates would have known who he was…what he was…what he did.

'Fuck…them…Konoha…'

Naruto didn't silence him anymore. He usually spoke what Naruto was saying anyway.

Naruto closed his eyes and instantly was at the Fox's Gates.

'Are you going to let them draw you in again? Lie to you again?'

Naruto just stared silently at the giant gate and the piercing red eyes glaring at him from behind the bars.

'What have they honestly ever done for you?'

'Nothing…what I used to believe means nothing. I am going to make a new path from here on out.'

The water around Naruto bubbled and the Fox personified himself through the bars, curling his tails around Naruto protectively.

'And tell me child…who do you have to thank?'

Naruto looked over his shoulder and looked the Fox in the face.

'Without you I would have died…I admit that.'

'So what are your plans then…hmm? Konoha will always be an option. Even if you never return.'

Naruto shook his head. 'I'll never go back…there's nothing for me there.'

The Fox smiled, his devilish features defining even through his bubbly personification.

'Then what will you do? What has all your training been for?'

Naruto shook his head.

'I know what you want me to do…and I have thought about it.'

'And?'

Naruto sighed. 'I won't destroy Konoha…for now.'

'After all they've done to you? For all her envoys Tsunade has never offered you aide…or work…or even food. Remember when you had to live off my chakra for a month? Remember how that felt?'

Naruto nodded. 'I do…'

'So then why not?'

Naruto looked up at him. 'I never said I would not ever do it. But right now I do not feel like it.'

The Fox cackled. 'My kit…you are very stubborn.'

Naruto cracked a small smile for the only bond he had left. The Fox had brought him from the depth of self-destruction back to a lethal ninja. He remember the days of training alone by himself…practicing with his katana…practicing his jutsus…alone yet not at the same time. The Fox's voice goading him into forcing himself to do one more attempt…one more try.

'You know I doubt my Father ever intended for us to speak like this.'

The Fox's smile curled. 'He didn't intend for any of this to happen to you kit. He wanted you to be treated as a hero…a great Protector of Konoha.'

Naruto looked away.

'So what will you do now?'

Naruto remained silent.

'Are you scared now? After all that training? After all that work?' The Fox cackled. 'After all that you're worried now Kit?'

The Fox's tails curled around him…the closest thing to an embrace he had felt in five years. He knew his only bond wasn't actually benevolent…but had his interests and his own at heart.

His Father's seal was too strong for the Fox to break and escape…so the Fox had consented to at least imparting Naruto with the power to ensure their mutual survival. From there their strange bond had began…

Naruto often wondered how the Naruto from six years ago would look at him now…

'He hadn't experienced what you had…' The Fox said musingly. As part of his training Naruto had merged his consciousness with that of the Fox…allowing him superhuman instincts and giving the Fox someone to pester constantly.

'What about the Uchiha? Or anything…what goals will you have?'

Naruto smiled.

'I have some in mind…'

"Here's everything we have Tsunade-sama. Every single contract he's taken…every time he's moved…at least what we know."

Tsunade tried to hide her disgust. Three manila folders, each with maybe twenty pages in them, amounted to everything Konoha knew about Uzumaki Naruto's movements in the last five years.

Tsunade looked up at the ANBU operative. The dull rain outside did nothing to brighten the Godaime's mood and Tenzou was becoming increasingly aware at her displeasure.

"What…" Tsunade slowly massaged her temple, trying to calm herself. "What about jutsus? Do you know anything about his jutsus? Has he developed something new?"

Tenzou nodded. "Yes…after he discovered us in the Bird Country he fled to Omari village in the Stone Country. Our operative said he used a Wind element jutsu with his katana to slice through a rock wall to escape."

Tsunade looked up…eyes glaring. "Is…that…all?"

Tenzou sighed. "Tsunade-sama…" He massaged his own temples. "I haven't watched him personally. He has grown in skill. He avoided all of our Hunter-nin…even Takeo. His speed is impressive. But to be honest he has been especially elusive and without my ninjas violating your hands off policy this is about as good as its going to get."

Tsunade sighed. She felt like she had gotten twenty years older since that brat had been gone. She missed him…but she was alone in that. The village had taken the training accident with Jiraiya as an overt sign that Naruto was out of control and dangerous. They now regarded Naruto for the beast inside him…utterly. Save some of the Konoha 12 and a lot of ninja Naruto was a pariah.

Even if he did come back…Tsunade had resigned herself to the fact her gamble had only gotten her to break even. Naruto had developed into a powerful ninja it seemed. But in the meantime he had cut his ties with Konoha. And he would never be Hokage.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in…" Tsunade said. In a blur a Courier-nin seemed to appear right before her.

"This came for you Tsunade-sama." The Courier-nin nodded and left and Tsunade regarded the manila envelope in her hand.

'What?' She didn't know anyone from the Bird…

'Kami-sama…'

'So you have no idea what you want?'

Naruto continued to walk down the lonely dirt road. Nothing was around him from all sides…miles of endless swamp.

'I want this…I want revenge…'

The Fox laughed. 'This is start…'

'Do you think she got it yet?' Naruto asked.

'It was the right move Naruto…to truly cut your bonds from them.'

Naruto nodded. 'I know that's why I did it.'

He sighed…the imposing Gates of Myouboku Mountain.

"WHO IS THERE? THIS IS THE HOME OF THE TOADS!!! WE DON'T LIKE UNINVITED GUESTS!!!" The Toad guarding the Gate looked angrily down at Naruto… "REVEAL YOURSELF PUNK BEFORE I HAVE TOO…"

Naruto pulled his hood back. The black cloak covering his robes ruffled slightly in the weak breeze. The scar ran from his left cheek across the bridge of his nose and ended above his right eye.

"An old friend has come…to pay a visit…"

Kakashi sat in the oak tree above Training Ground 7 reading the last edition ever printed of Icha Icha. He had lost count of how many times he had read it. In his excitement at getting it the first time he had not taken care to cover his Sharingan and now knew every single word on every single page of the book.

That didn't stop him from reading it again. Really it was tradition mostly…what else was he supposed to do to pass the time?

He had already changed the flowers on Obito's grave…twice this week. Sakura was still technically training under Tsunade but really was far beyond any medic save Tsunade herself. Without her help his Sharingan may never have been healed from that mission in the Mist.

Kakashi honestly felt left out. His missions were so routine now. Even with Akatsuki still abroad and Orochimaru still unchecked, both were laying low after the Leaf and Suna put intense pressure on both of them. They had even manage to take out two Akatsuki and Kakashi himself had killed Orochimaru's back up body Kimimaro's clone Takazara.

However they were no closer to getting Sasuke or Naruto back in the Leaf. Political pressure was forcing Tsunade to work on Naruto only on her spare time as everyone only cared for the Uchiha. After Jiraiya's death…Naruto….

Kakashi shut his book. Those two were on his mind constantly. He had rationalized losing Sasuke, he had focused more on Sasuke from the beginning hoping that by making him the leader of Team 7 he would be more compelled to remain in the Leaf. Even early on Sasuke's ambition was obvious and it was unlikely Orochimaru would pass up a revenge fueled talent like Sasuke. Also Itachi coming to Konoha hadn't helped things whatsoever, if anything solidifying Sasuke's reason for leaving.

Naruto on the other hand…he had suffered over the loss of Naruto. Not that he cared for more than the other, but he had always had a certain connection to Naruto he couldn't explain. Training your sensei's kid seemed to endear him to Naruto in a way he couldn't fully understand.

Which was why now he worried now more than ever and if he didn't already have grey hair he felt like he would have had it after these last five years. Of course he had tried to move on…but they were the only team he had ever taken. The only ones he had ever taught. Already just five years out of his tutelage two of them were set to become major players on the world stage and Sakura was set to surpass Tsunade herself in the coming years.

All in all though…the Sandaime must have been smoking something other than tobacco to mix the three of them together. Kakashi still remembered the days when he had to protect them from Zabuza…when he taught them to mold chakra to their feet…when they first met on Training Ground 7.

The memories were numerous but now they felt so far away and gone. Now he wasn't worried about defenseless Genin…he was worried about a no doubt Tokebetsu Jounin Sasuke and probably the same for Naruto out in the world without allegiances to Konoha. Sakura had proven to Kakashi over and over again she was more than capable of handling herself on her own, but Kakashi still walked around behind her when she didn't know he was watching.

'But it's not over…' Kakashi was one of the few in Konoha who had not given up on them. All of Konoha dreamed of the day Uchiha Sasuke returned but Kakashi dreamed of the day Team 7 was united once again.

"Kakashi-san." Kakashi was shaken from the past by an ANBU operative…whom he recognized immediately.

"Tenzou!? I haven't seen you in forever. How—"

Tenzou raised his hand. "I'm sorry but we don't have time to reminisce sempai…Tsunade-sama has an important mission for you. It's a priority and starts now."

"What do you mean your authorizing a full search for Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade thanked God that she was having this meeting over the radio with the Elders, she could scowl and show her disgust all she wanted to.

"He's a vital asset to Konoha's security, he's a ninja of our village, and getting him back denies Akatsuki the chance of obtaining a tailed beast." She threw the last part in as her ultimate leverage against the Elders. Though they had always wanted Naruto confined to the village and not allowed to participate in missions…the fact remained they hated Akatsuki more than they disliked Naruto.

There was a static silence on the other end of the line and Tsunade gritted her teeth in anticipation. Her timing for this idea had been perfect if she did say so herself. The Elders were out of the country to visit the Raikage to discuss a possible treaty and they were far too stressed to worry about what was going on back in Konoha for the time being.

"Tsunade-hime…we do not approve of this decision." Tsunade silently cursed to herself. She could do what she wanted anyway being Hokage but without the Elder's support things were always more complicated.

"However…" The static on the line flickered and Tsunade swore her patience was going to fall out any moment when a strained sigh came from the other side. "You are right…both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke need to be returned to Konoha. We authorize to form a Team with that explicit purpose. To bring THE BOTH of them back. But, don't think for one minute either of them is exempt from a criminal trial."

Tsunade sighed. She had expected that, but at least now she had all the motions taken care of. With the Sound and Akatsuki quiet for the moment…this was the time to snatch them up. At least Naruto was who she cared for…she hoped they found the Uchiha dead.

"Understood…Godaime out."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The Sannin smiled as he walked among the groaning heaps of half-dead ninja. Their cries of pain and agony were music to his ears, a sweet symphony that complimented his greatest experiment ever. The evening sun was setting slowly over the horizon, casting a pink and orange glow over the darkening ground. It was the last throws of the day before the darkness fell.

Orochimaru smiled. Uchiha Sasuke was advancing rapidly…almost too fast. He was a Sannin he was still more powerful, but no more would it be a pushover. The Uchiha was now capable of killing him…even though he couldn't.

CLINK. The Uchiha sheathed his Kusanagi back into its wooden saya scabbard before sighing casually and sitting on one of the larger Sound-nin.

"Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru chided. "You are improving. What was that? Eight continuous hours of training? I know you must be tired."

The Uchiha was drenched with sweat but his Sharingan still bore into Orochimaru's eyes hungrily…starving for more. The Sannin licked his lips. This boy had the same fire Orochimaru had in his youth…he was an avatar of revenge for the Uchiha clan…nothing would derail him from his path.

"Let's go inside. I can do more." Sasuke said. Even without a Sharingan Orochimaru knew Sasuke had pushed his cursed seal far to keep up such an extended period of combat. He couldn't wait until that same hungry drive was put to his own uses.

"Tsk. We're done for the day Sasuke-kun. Besides you didn't even kill one of them." Sasuke looked up defiantly and pushed sweaty bangs from his eyes.

"They aren't the person I want to kill."

Orochimaru laughed. The sun was fading faster now.

"If you can't be heartless in front of these trash then how do you expect to kill Itachi."

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off. "I can be heartless in front of him…I have to be. Tell Kabuto to heal some of these men…I'm not done yet."

The Uchiha walked past Orochimaru, trying to hide his exhaustion but unable to stop rubbing the back of his neck where the Sannin knew the curse seal was throbbing. Ever since he came to the Sound Sasuke had constantly pushed his limits. It was to the point now that Orochimaru couldn't leave him just around Kabuto, just to be safe he took Sasuke with him wherever he went.

It was unspoken between them but Orochimaru was no fool. Uchiha Sasuke had no intention of giving his body to the Sannin. It didn't really matter however…he missed his chance two years ago and now Orochimaru was sure that within six months he could successfully subdue the Uchiha without too much effort.

He chuckled to himself. To think that he ended up teaching Sasuke…that Perverted Sage ended up teaching Naruto…and Tsunade ended up teaching that little girl. It was all so interesting to see things in motion, watching them develop.

Seeing his dreams move forward to fruition was absolutely electrifying. Soon he would make his move…and he would be strong enough then. The Sound would take Konoha out on its own…along with some surprises Konoha wouldn't be ready for…

That reminded him…he had to speak with that Old Man soon.

He licked his lips…salivating at the prospects of the future. The dreams he would make a reality…the new future he would make.

He watched as the Uchiha slowly descended down the stairs into the bunkers of Otogakure…

'Soon you'll be mine Sasuke-kun.'

Shigure looked on as the rain pounded furiously from the heavens. The drops of water slammed into the ground and mixed with the fresh corpses to form a crimson tide streaming towards the many drains along the street.

Every minute or so another one of his Rebel Ame-nin comrades piled another body into the growing mountain of corpses. It seemed to never end…body after body after body.

Did Hanzou really have that many relatives? Even through the torrential downpour the smoldering fires around the Village still burned as all that remained of the Loyalists were eliminated. Shigure was on a break…

He had already killed four families today and he didn't really feel like working his arm out too much more. The last guy had tried to put up a fight…how annoying.

Shigure smiled at the memory of slamming his Suiton needles straight through the man's forehead before killing his family. They hadn't learned the meaning of pain…they knew in their passing what it truly meant. He had scratched a living from nothing for his entire life…only now following his Divine Leader had his life improved. In return for loyal service he got to eat every day and now had brothers-in-arms. He had the connections…the bonds he had never had when he was a child.

It also helped that his kekkei genkai had helped break the stalemate that the trench warfare had brought on before Ame's gate's fell. He remembered how his God had complimented him…

'Good...' Such a simple word had meant so much to him in his life. Everything in fact…he remembered the bloodlust that accompanied Pain-sama's compliment. How he felt like new life had been breathed into him…calling upon reserves he never had even thought he had.

Things were changing now…no longer would he be among the weak. He was now the Strong. He now had the power…he loved it.

Now alone…she could open it.

She had already known what it was even before she had opened it.

She had dreaded it the whole day…putting it out of her mind.

Slowly she opened to envelope and let the necklace fall into her lap. Soon after it a small piece of brown paper.

'Read it…' She said forcing herself to open the parchment with trembling fingers. In scraggly handwriting the message was hurried scrawled.

'Tsunade-sama-

This hopefully ends my bond with Konoha. I hope you take this as a sign I have no intention of returning. I'm sorry but I walk my old path no longer.

Naruto'

The tears streamed from her eyes as she watched the full moon in the silent Konoha night. She barely heard the sound of crickets and the nocturnal animals coming out for the night…

She wasn't even Baa-chan anymore…

She had truly lost him…


End file.
